Giving Him What He Wants
by Everything In Its Right Place
Summary: Female Hawke gives Fenris the treatment he desires. F!Hawke/Fenris; PWP


Kinkmeme fill. **Rated M for a reason!**

Wow. This is the raunchiest thing I have ever written. Also, the only PWP I have ever written. I hope you like it! I know I enjoyed writing it.

Kinks: rimming, insertion, dirty talk

* * *

><p>Marian Hawke decided she was probably the luckiest woman in the world. At her request, the absolute epitome of elven male beauty was leaning back in her favorite armchair. His long legs were lifted, so his knees rested on the side walls of its high, cushioned back, exposing his thick, heavy cock, his lyrium-lined balls, and the twitching starburst of his asshole in the lewdest possible way. Marian licked her lips like she had been presented with a mouth-watering meal.<p>

Fenris tipped his head up to look at her from beneath the shadow of his bone white hair. "Is this alright?" His face was as serious and calm as ever, but his voice hitched in arousal and uncertainty. The sound made Hawke's pussy clench with excitement.

She moaned low in her throat, "Mmmmm. Fenris, that is perfect." She dragged her hand down the front of her body, between the globes of her breasts that hung obscenely over the half corset that cinched her waist, through the light dusting of dark, curly hair that covered her sex to dip into her trembling passage. She pushed two fingers in and out a few times, reveling in the way her lover watched, transfixed. She pulled her hand away and allowed him to see the way her wet digits glistened in the firelight before pressing them to his parted lips. He sucked them in voraciously, eagerly looking into her eyes as he licked them clean. "Do you see what you do to me?" she asked.

He moaned long and low in response, his deep voice rumbling around the fingers in his mouth. She slowly pulled them away, and his pink tongue extended to chase after them. "I must be doing something right for an incredible man such as you to share your body with me." She dragged her moist fingers down the lyrium markings etched into his neck, the slight breeze causing them to leave an icy trail.

"Marian, you are an amazing woman. It is I who should be–," his voice hitched as she tweaked one of his dusky nipples. He continued with a shaky breath, "Should be grateful."

She leaned forward to breathe into his mouth, "So modest." She lowered herself down his body, allowing the erect tips of her nipples to drag along his skin, a pleasant shiver running through both their bodies whenever they came in contact with his rough markings. She kneeled on the floor in front of his vulgarly displayed crotch, licking her lips in anticipation before nuzzling her cheek against the soft skin of his cock.

"You don't have to do that," he whispered fiercely, and his body instinctually retreated as well as it could with his legs hooked over the chair's high sides.

She dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft, enjoying the sharp hiss of his breath being sucked in. "I do this because I like pleasing you." She moved downward and spoke the next words against the hairless skin of his sack, "I like your reactions."

Fernis groaned, and his erection bobbed above her in response. She centered her attention on one testicle first, tracing a thinning lyrium line from his hip to where it spiraled into a sharp point on his scrotum. She pursed her lips and gently sucked it into her mouth, letting it move back and forth between the gentle pressure of her lips and the cavern where her tongue whipped like a whirlwind. She waited until her lover was quivering with desire to move on and give its twin the same treatment. When it began to tighten ever so slightly, she pulled both orbs into her mouth and tongued at the loose skin between them, making sure to use as much spit as possible, so it dripped down her chin and underneath his balls. The armrests of the chair creaked under the elf's unyielding grip. She pulled away slightly to survey her handiwork. "Does that please you?"

"Yes," he moaned throatily, his glazed eyes fixed on her. She watched a thick drop of wetness slide down his perineum into the valley of his ass. He shivered.

"What do you want me to do now?" she asked with a knowing smirk. His ass twitched under her gaze, and the drop disappeared inside the greedy hole.

"I–," he began, but faltered under his embarrassment, a blush blooming from his chest all the way to his cheeks. "I can feel your saliva dripping into my–," he blushed and stammered again.

She leaned forward, pressing a pointer finger against his wet hole. "Do you want me to play with your slutty asshole?" She allowed the tip to be pulled in ever so slightly, then pulled it back out. He groaned, and she began repeating the action, shallowly thrusting. "Is that it?"

Fenris mumbled something incoherently. Marian's grin widened as his hips began to undulate, trying to push her finger deeper. "I asked you a question, Fenris. I don't want to do something you don't like," she said mischievously, making sure to keep her thrusts achingly shallow despite his efforts. "Do you want me to tongue fuck your ass? Do you want me to stretch this slut hole out nice and wide?"

"Maker, yes!" he cried in glorious submission, tossing his head back and forth in frustration and desire.

She suppressed the giggle she knew would ruin his mood, lightly smacking the back of a vulnerable thigh instead. "Position yourself better while I grab something."

She hurried to her dresser to grab a small box, then turned to find her lover had wriggled down, so his lower back was flat on the seat, and his rear end was jutting forward off the chair. His hands were spreading apart his asscheeks, fully exposing the light brown starburst of his hole. She hummed in appreciation and lowered herself, so her face was inches from it. "Tell me," she demanded softly, "what do you want?"

"Do not make me say," he begged. "I think it is already clear." His hole gaped open slightly and reclosed in reiteration.

"Fenris," she chided playfully, "you know I would never make you do anything. That is why you must tell me. I refuse to force anything on you." She punctuated her words by licking his fingertips and the sensitive skin they held taut.

The elf moaned in defeat. "Eat my ass!" he commanded, trying to retain some dignity. "Fill me up and then fuck me!"

Without further ado, Marian pressed her tongue flat against his ass. He cried out in pleasure as she dragged it up and down. She swirled her tongue in circles around the twitching hole, and then pushed it into his warm cavern. He began moving up and down, fucking himself on her tongue. She allowed it, trying to get as deep as she could while her free hand rubbed her sopping clit furiously. She pulled away after a few moments, and he keened in disappointment. "Don't worry, baby. I'm not done with you yet. I just want to play with the toy I had made for us."

He lifted his head curiously as she opened the box and pulled out a string of metal balls. The balls were varying sizes, starting at one end quite small with each subsequent sphere a little larger, ending with a ball nearly two inches in diameter. They hung at equal intervals on a thick silken cord. After the largest ball, the cord went on for about eight inches before being tied off to a metal ring. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked breathily.

"Well," she said with a grin, "I was hoping you could help me slick them up, and then I was going to fill your tight little hole with them. Would you like that?"

"Yes," he whispered, and she climbed on top of him, so her cunt hung over his face. To get lined up, she had to half kneel on the backs of his splayed thighs, pinning him to the chair. They both shivered at the inherent dominance in the position. With one hand she reached back to stroke his cock. With the other, she began to press the balls inside of her pussy. He moaned and reached his tongue out desperately to lick her, but she was careful to remain a few inches out of his reach until the largest ball slid inside her.

"Please," he begged from beneath her, "please let me get them wet." She moaned in response and lowered herself onto his eager mouth. He lapped at her clit desperately and suckled it tenderly in turn, sending powerful jolts of pleasure up her spine. She bucked against his greedy tongue. She looked back to see him shallowly fingering his own ass, and the sight made her come in a rush, the liquid inside her dripping past the metal balls.

She lifted up shakily and returned to her previous position. She carefully removed his finger and used her thumbs to spread him wide. "So fucking sexy," she whispered. His hole winked at her in response. She leaned forward and began to tongue his ass in earnest again as she removed the toy from inside her. She leaned back and spit into his slightly gaping passage, causing him to cry out and buck against the air. "And such a fucking slut." She pressed the first slippery sphere easily into him. She sucked languidly on his balls as she pushed in the next few, resistance growing slightly. Moving down, she licked at his stretched ass as she slowly eased the last sphere inside of him, stopping it at its thickest point to admire how depraved he looked forced wide open around the toy. "You are the sexiest man in Thedas," she swore reverently and began to push and pull the orb as she licked the red-lined rim of his ass.

"Marian," he moaned desperately, "please, I want to come inside you!"

She pulled back almost instantly, watching his greedy hole suck the ball in and close behind it. "Lay down," she commanded, pointing at the rug in front of the fireplace. He scrambled over, losing his balance as feeling began to return to his legs. As soon as his back hit the ground, she straddled him, mounting him in one smooth stroke. His back arched dramatically as she started to ride him in franticly, her tits bouncing wantonly. He grabbed her shoulders to wrench himself forward and suck voraciously on her hard, pink nipples. She cried out and shuddered as another orgasm hit her harder than the first.

Fenris growled animalisticly and used her moment of distraction to his advantage to flip their positions and pound into her mercilessly. She could feel his cock smashing into the opening of her womb. Another climax was rushing toward her, and she refused to go alone. Using her dexterous toes to grasp the ring, she yanked the balls from his ass and clamped down on him at the same time. A scream of her name tore from his throat, and he came into her almost violently, spasming with the effort. His reaction triggered her impending orgasm, and she fell apart under his touch for the third time that night.

He fell heavily on top of her. Breathing hard, he whispered words of love into her neck until, sated, they fell asleep naked and entangled before the dying fire, sweat drying on their exhausted bodies.

* * *

><p>Maker, that was dirty! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
